


Thunderstorm

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Kids, M/M, Post-Canon, and their kids i invented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: A nasty thunderstorm rumbles in the night and one by one Magnus and Alec get little visitors in their room.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360348
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Technically day 29’s flufftober prompt, but I’m posting early :)

Thunder crashes and lightning strikes bright through the curtains. Magnus doesn’t even stir, his head still resting comfortably against Alec’s chest his arm tossed across his waist.

Another crash of thunder and lightning hits louder this time and Alec starts the mental countdown in his head.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

The door creaks open the string lights from the hallway shining in. A small shadow appears with icy blue eyes lighting in the dark. Isadora’s bright white hair is messy as she quietly creeps to his side of the bed and crawls into the bed.

She doesn’t say a word just cuddles up next to Alec and he wraps his free arm around her. The thunder hits again and she cuddles up closer and once again Alec starts the countdown in his head.

5, 4, another strike of lightning, 3, 2, 1.

The door doesn’t just creak open this time it slams, two same heighted bodies crashing in and scurrying up on the bed. Magnus startles this time waking just as the twins start crawling all over his legs. Felix rolls till he’s basically wedged between them and Tulip’s tail pokes into his side as she pushes her brother out of the way taking his spot.

“Easy you two,” Magnus grumbles pulling Tulip and Felix both closer to him not even opening his eyes.

“Sorry Papa,” Tulip grumbles cuddling up closer to him. “The lightning just got so scary.”

Magnus runs a hand up and down her back placing a kiss in her hair soothingly before finally opening his eyes. In the quiet sanctity of their bedroom there is no glamour just the bright glowing yellow of entrancing cat eyes that still after all these years never cease to mystify Alec. He smiles at Alec reaching out a hand that Alec grabs and kisses on the back of once.

The thunder strikes again the three little ones in the bed all jumping at the sound. They pull them in closer and then without needing to even start the countdown footsteps come barreling down the hall. Ragnor slips in, his tiny horns, just like his namesakes, are easy to recognize in shadow.

“Come on, it’s okay,” he says tugging at the hand in his. Talia comes in behind him a little reluctantly. She’s only been with them for six months and she’s still a little hesitant sometimes. She calls them papa and dad now and she’s far more outgoing then when she first arrived singing out loud and clinging to her siblings, but sometimes she still feels like she’s taking up space or a burden of some sort. It’s a product of her upbringing before they found her and every day she gets a little better, a little more comfortable.

One day soon hopefully she’ll realize that they all want her to take up their space as much as she wants and needs to. Ragnor has been a huge help in it, the two of them bonding instantly. He’s become the overprotective brother Talia didn’t have to keep her safe the first few years of her life, but she absolutely deserves.

Her hair like diamonds catches in the hallway light as she hesitantly tip toes behind her brother, her steps grow a little more confident and a little more hurried when thunder hits again and she spots her three other siblings already in the bed.

Ragnor tosses himself up on the bed sprawling across Magnus and Alec’s legs while Talia crawls up slowly next to Alec. Isadora wiggles away a bit making room for her sister. He smiles at Talia opening his arm for her to crawl in closer if she wants. She does, taking up the corner of his pillow and resting up against him.

Ragnor falls asleep almost immediately not even noticing the next flash of lightning or crash of loud thunder. He’s likely not even scared of the thunderstorm, he’s just being a good brother helping Talia who was afraid but never would have made the trip into her parents’ room alone.

Alec turns his head meeting Magnus’ eyes once again as the other four start to drift, safe and comforted in the arms of their fathers.

“You think Summer will crack or no?” Magnus whispers across the tiny heads between them.

Alec squints in thought for a moment. Summer is the oldest and she’s reaching that age where she thinks she’s too cool and too old for things like being afraid of thunderstorms or needing her parents help when she learns a new magic trick.

“I’d say it’s 50/50,” Alec hums breaking away from Magnus’ eyes for a moment when Felix lets out a particularly loud snore. “She is too cool for us now you know.” He chuckles thinking of the look she gave him just a few days ago when he took her hand to cross the street. The daggers in her eyes could have leveled buildings he’s fairly certain.

A rumble of thunder louder than any before hits causing all of them, even Ragnor, to startle.

The door creaks open one last time. Evidently the 50/50 was in their favor just this once. Summer comes tumbling in her hair a mess, she shuts the door behind her with a little jump when thunder rolls again. Alec and Magnus smile as she makes her way to the foot of the bed and tosses herself across it face first, pushing Ragnor who doesn’t so much as blink over to make room for herself.

“Not a word,” she grumbles into the sheets kicking her feet a little, her tone is the absolute sass of a preteen.

Magnus chuckles audibly enough that Summer groans.

“Storms are still scary sometimes,” she says shifting onto her side just narrowly avoiding one of Ragnor’s horns.

“Of course they are,” Alec says quietly, he’d reach out and stroke her hair now if his arms weren’t full of other kids. He knows she doesn’t need that touch though that the closeness of her family in this bed is enough.

“It’s a good thing we bought the biggest bed we could find,” Magnus muses finally allowing himself to settle in and his eyes to slowly blink closed. Alec remembers arguing that they didn’t need a bed that took up so much space, they were just two people, two admittedly tall people, but just two people. Oh, how that argument had changed so quickly. Six kids would never have fit in an average sized bed.

Alec goes to respond, but finds Magnus already fast asleep. He smiles looking at his husband and then around at their kids all cuddled and sprawled out around him. The thunder and lightning are already receding the clouds outside the slightly parted curtains clearing and the moonlight shining in.

It catches on some of their warlock marks and on the white streaks currently in Magnus’ hair. He loves all of them so much sometimes he feels like he could burst.

One last strike of lightning catches in the corner of his eye as he settles down further into the covers and into the warm of embrace of his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
